


Marks

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [9]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Axl takes advantage of your job as the band's personal waitress for the night.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 5





	Marks

You're a waitress at a bar where your boyfriend's band Guns N' Roses regularly play gigs. Tonight you're in charge of the backstage lounge again. You're always chosen to serve them because they can be a handful sometimes and your colleagues figured you wouldn't frustrate so quickly since you know the guys personally.

You walk in with a tray and a couple of bottles on top of it, setting it down on the table. "I hope I got the order you didn't put in right." Wherever they go, they always get the same drinks, so it's not a challenge to memorize their usual order.

"There's my girl!" Axl exclaims, grabbing you by your waist and pulling you in his lap. "Thanks for gracing us with your presence once again."

"Well, that's because everyone thinks you're too much to handle every time you play here."

He starts kissing and biting your neck. "We've got other guests here, y'know…" you whisper, trying to get off him, but he tightens his arms around you.

"Aren't Gina and Sandy working too tonight?" he asks, interrupting his actions for a second.

"Yeah, they are," you say, knowing he wouldn't let you go, even if you were actually the only staff member around.

"What's the issue with keeping us some company then?" Axl smirks, sneaking his hand up your thigh and under your skirt.

The others aren't really paying attention as everyone has a girl keeping them busy themselves. You're looking around to check if your boss wasn't maybe coming to see if the band is okay when you feel Axl dipping his fingers into your panties while continuing to nibble on your collarbone. You moan quietly and he takes it as encouragement to go on.

Okay, perhaps that wasn't what your co-workers had in mind when they assigned you to this shift, but it's definitely a benefit. Especially since the orgasms seem more intense every time you stay backstage with Axl.

When you've come down from your high, you finally climb off his lap and just as you're on your way out, Axl clears his throat. "Um (y/n)... I may or may not have left some… marks."

Your eyes widen and you look into the mirror in the cramped bathroom, noticing more than a few hickeys on your neck. "Oh fuck you, Axl!"

"Sorry, babe." He laughs and holds a scarf out to you. "Here, try to cover it up."

You wrap the scarf around your neck, adjusting it so your marks wouldn't be too visible. "Is that good?"

"So good I'd like to give you more of them," he grins, slapping your ass as you walk by him.


End file.
